Sacrificios por amor
by CBells
Summary: Han pasado diez años desde su último beso... y han cambiado muchas cosas. Ella se muestra fria y fuerte, pero por dentro sigue siendo aquella niña de dieciséis años a la que obligaron para que renunciara a todo. Y en cuanto a él... él ya no espera nada de nadie, y mucho menos de ella. Volvieron a encontrarse, ahora lo único que los mantuvo separados se ha ido... ¿Pero era solo eso?
1. Chapter 1

¡Holaa! Nueva historia, serán caps cortos pero actualizare seguido ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

_Casi todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece._

_..._

_.._

_._

**Capítulo 1**

Lo poco que me quedaba en Forks había dejado de existir hace poco más de dos días y mañana por la mañana sería enterrado en el cementerio de Forks. Había intentado impedir un robo a una tienda y le dispararon sin piedad, abandonándolo mientras se desangraba. O al menos eso me contó Seth, un amigo de la infancia que de vez en cuanto me contaba algo de Charlie, mi padre, quien ahora descansaba 'en paz'.

Quería llorar, juro que me sentía triste... más allá de todo lo que él me había hecho, Charlie había sido mi padre, pero no me salían las lagrimas. Riley seguía intentando acercarse a mi, al fin y al cabo era mi mejor amigo aquí en Londres, pero ni él pudo sacarme lo que sentía bien en el fondo.

—Bells, por favor... habla conmigo.— susurró a mi lado— Me estás preocupando. En media hora estaremos aterrizando y no me has dicho ni siquiera como te sientes.

— Estoy bien Ray, de verdad. Mírame.— Le ofrecí la mejor mirada de la fuerte Isabella Swan que pude improvisar.

— A mi no me vengas con esas. Úsalas para tus malditas juntas o con los títeres del directorio, no conmigo— se había enojado.

¿Pero que podía hacer? No era capaz de hablar del tema, era algo que dolía demasiado. Más allá de Charlie, Forks me hacía mal. Muchos fantasmas del pasado volverían a perseguirme y no estaba segura de poder aguantar. Apreté la mano de Riley lo más fuerte que pude. Eso fue todo. Pudo sentir mi desesperación, mi tristeza, mis lágrimas no derramadas, las palabras no dichas. Todo. Siempre era así con él, era como el hermano que nunca tuve.

—Shhh pequeña, sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo ¿Cierto? Con tus silencios y todo, soy tu apoyo y te soy incondicional, tanto como tu lo haz sido en los peores momentos de mi vida. Estamos juntos en esto, saldremos adelante como siempre lo hemos hecho, con la cabeza en alto, y eso es algo que he aprendido de ti. Así que por favor, quiero verte firme. Cerraras esta maldita etapa que te ha perseguido desde que eras tan pequeña y estaremos bien. Lo prometo.

— Gracias Riley, no sé que haría sin ti. Siempre aparento ser la fuerte, pero últimamente estoy pensando que estaba equivocada. Ray, lo siento tanto, quiero que termine, solo quiero que termine...—

Me apoyé en su hombro y cerré por un momento los ojos. Lo siguiente que escuché fue a la azafata anunciando el inminente aterrizaje.

El siguiente trayecto lo hice en modo zombie, siempre siguiendo la mano de Riley. Gracias a Dios se había ofrecido a acompañarme. Yo no hubiese sido capaz de pedírselo, no quería que se relacionara con mi antigua vida aquí, pero lo necesitaba.

Íbamos a quedarnos en un motel. No quería saber nada de la vieja casa de Charlie, es más, al día siguiente, luego del entierro iria directamente a la iglesia para donarla. Riley organizaría todo. Por la noche seguí pensando y dando vueltas. No dormí, solo escuchaba la acompasada respiración de Riley mientras mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar. Cuando dejé Forks hacía diez años atrás, no solo había dejado a un padre problemático, había dejado a una mejor amiga, mi linda Alice y también al amor de mi vida, Edward Cullen.

Nunca me atreví a preguntarle a Seth por él, siempre evitábamos tocar ese tema. Solo decir su nombre me dolía. Quizás él ya me había olvidado, pero yo no pude hacerlo, cada día veía algo que me recordaba a él. Unos lindos ojos verdes, un piano, una tarta de limón, de esas que él tanto amaba que yo le hiciera... y más cosas. Estaba estancada y siempre lo estaría. Quizás hoy al amanecer enterrara a Charlie, y varias pesadillas se irían con él, pero la duda del que hubiera pasado si todo hubiese sido diferente en mi casa, si hubiese tenido una familia normal... y sin miedo poder estar junto a él, sin temor a que Charlie le hiciera algo... todo había sido al revés, toda mi vida había sido un caos. Y aún hoy, no estaba segura de que por dentro fuera distinto.

Riley nos preparó café al levantarse, nos cambiamos y partimos en un auto negro alquilado hacía el cementerio.

Sus compañeros, los demás policías, se habían encargado de todo. Yo era lo único parecido a la familia que le quedaba a Charlie, y sinceramente, no hubiese sido capaz de hacer el papel de hija beata con él. No más, ya le había cubrido lo suficiente cuando era pequeña para que nadie en este pueblo descubriera como era él en realidad. Y gracias a mi silencio hoy recibiría lágrimas que no deberían ser derramadas por alguien como él.

Las gafas negras tapaban gran parte de mi rostro y no porque fuera a llorar, sino porque no quería que la gente viera mi dolor y la rabia que ahora sentía. Charles no merecía a toda esta gente triste por él. Él no merecía nada por el simple hecho de haberme jodido tanto.

Ya había dejado claro que yo no hablaría ni nada de eso, sus compañeros se sorprendieron, pero lo dejaron pasar.

Y como pensé, allí estaba casi todo Forks y a medida que nos acercábamos, pude sentir las miradas clavándose en mí, en nosotros. A pesar de la cantidad de gente no me fue difícil encontrar a Edward. Más alto, más formado, pero seguía siendo él. Me vio, pero no pude interpretar lo que vi en sus ojos, no era él Edward dulce de siempre. Había cambiado, se veía vacío, herido... quizás no pude protegerlo tanto como pensé que lo había hecho. Desvié mi vista a pesar de saber que gracias a mis gafas él no sentiría mi escrutinio, verlo era demasiado para aguantar en un momento como este.

Riley iba firme a mi lado, apretando mi mano diciéndome sin hablar que eramos fuertes, que él estaba conmigo. Tomé mi lugar y me dispuse a enterrar esos malos recuerdos en el mismo cajón en el que se iba Charlie.

.

..

...

* * *

Estaré actualizando antes del finde, besos.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Como prometí, acá está el nuevo capitulo. Espero les guste, dejen sus opiniones... y si encuentran algún error, por favor, hagánmelo saber ¿Si? ^_^

* * *

_Casi todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece._

...

..

.

**Capítulo 2**

Cuando era niña mi vida era como el tipico sueño americano; casa con jardín, perrito, auto y la familia ideal formada por Charlie, Renée y yo. Eramos muy felices, deberia haberme dado cuenta de que cada persona tiene un margen limitado de buen tiempo, esa seria la única explicación lógica que encuentro a tantos cambios repentinos.

Renée siempre fue una mujer fuerte, pero poco a poco se fue debilitando. Un día se desmayó, de la nada, ella simplemente cayó al suelo. Charlie se preocupó y prácticamente la obligó a ir al hospital. Después de estudio tras estudio y de quedarnos toda una noche esperando los resultados con mamá internada debido a que había seguido sintiéndose mal, le diagnosticaron leucemia. Ella estaba enferma, una especie de cáncer de la sangre.

Luchamos contra esa enfermedad juntos, como la familia que eramos, pero a los dos años de haber mostrado mejorías, mamá tuvo que ser internada de vuelta. Me sentí impotente, ella muriéndose y yo no podía hacer nada más que esperar nuevas noticias, "no son compatibles" esas habían sido las palabras del medico para Charlie. Me sentía culpable, aun me siento culpable... no pude ayudarla a tiempo y como no consiguieron otro donante rápidamente, a los días ella murió. Pueblo chico, infierno grande.

Papá quedó sumido en una profunda depresión y ahí tampoco pude hacer nada. Él simplemente dejó de ir a trabajar y hasta dejó de hablarme. Si bien tenia nueve años, era bastante madura y trataba de tapar los problemas que tenía en casa cuando me preguntaban porqué siempre llegaba tarde o por que papá no asistía a las reuniones y citaciones. Luego estaban los servicios sin pagar, tuve que tomar dinero de la caja en la que siempre había dinero ahorrado para poder pagar esas cosas, además de comprar comida y otras cosas necesarias. Papá no existía, creo que ni lo veía, si bien vivíamos en la misma casa, siempre cuando yo llegaba del colegio, él se encerraba en un cuarto. Charlie me odiaba, de eso estaba segura y era la razón por la que lloraba todas las noches, además extrañaba demasiado a mamá, tenia dudas y no tenia a quien preguntar.

Si bien lo intenté, no pude cubrir nuestra situación por mucho tiempo... a los tres meses de la muerte de mamá, una pareja muy elegante vino a casa. Preguntaron por Charlie Swan y les mentí, les dije que estaba trabajando. Por supuesto, no me creyeron. Al día siguiente aparecieron nuevamente, solo que esta vez iban escoltados por tres hombre uniformados. Me subieron a un auto y en poco tiempo estábamos saliendo del pueblo. No volví a ver a Charlie hasta unos cuantos meses después, y puedo decir firmemente que ese hombre que volvió a reclamar por mi, distaba mucho de ser lo que había sido mi papá. Ese hombre que yo tanto admiraba y respetaba murió junto con mi madre, el que se quedó no se quien era, pero desde luego no era él.

Fue todo tan rápido que a veces lo encuentro borroso. Pero sigue presente, al igual que los siguientes años de idas y vueltas...

—¿Bella?— La voz de mi amigo me sacó de mi trance. Estaba tan sumida en mis recuerdos que hasta había olvidado donde estaba.— ¿Estás segura de que fue buena idea acompañarme aquí? Puedo volver más tarde... solo. Ahora creo que deberíamos...—

—Tranquilo, estoy bien. Es que... había olvidado algunas cosas.

La luz de un leve rayo de sol se filtraba por la cortina del que había sido mi cuarto. Todo parecía igual, solo las paredes parecían haber envejecido. Charlie había dejado todo como hace años atrás yo lo había dejado. Mi cubrecama morado, mi armario seguía a medio abrir con las perchas vacías. Hasta mi mesilla de noche con mis pequeñas cosas seguía allí, cubierta de polvo. Me acerqué a ella y me senté en la cama. Era consiente de que Riley me miraba preocupado desde el marco de la puerta, en silencio, dándome mi espacio. Abrí con duda el pequeño cajón de la mesita y tal como los recordaba, allí estaban. Tan delicados e inocentes. Unos pequeños escarpines blancos.

No esperaba volver a llorar, pero el dolor que sentía cada día volvía multiplicado por cien a desgarrarme el pecho. Me era imposible respirar, me sentía agonizante. Me abracé a mi misma, hasta sentir a Riley a mi lado, con sus brazos envolviéndome.

Lloré hasta que me sentí seca. Los ojos me ardían y la cabeza me dolía aún más. No había sido buena idea volver a este lugar. Desde luego que no.

—Iré por unos papeles y luego nos iremos. Digas lo que digas ¿Vale? Esto no te hace bien— Asentí y con un último abrazo él salió de la habitación.

Mi bebé... nuestro bebé. Íbamos a tener un pequeño Edward o como él mismo decía, una mini Bella...y sin darme cuenta todo se nos había ido al infierno. Todo.

Fui débil y estúpida. Había sido mi culpa y eso me torturaría hasta el último día de mi vida. O existencia, porque lo mio no era vida. Solo era un robot más que eficiente en su trabajo, pero nada más. Una cascara vacía. Ni siquiera se como había logrado conseguir un amigo como Riley, quizás porque el también había sufrido demasiado. En un impulso tomé los pequeños escarpines y algunas cosas más y las guardé en mi bolso.

Riley vino por mi luego de unos minutos y tiro de mi brazo lentamente. No me resistí cuando me guió por las escaleras, le seguí hasta que nos detuvimos en la sala y él me dejó darle el ultimo vistazo, no pensaba volver jamás. Nos dirigimos hacia la puerta, él la abrió y al segundo volví a quedarme sin aire.

Edward Cullen estaba parado firmemente enfrente de nosotros, con su mirada fría y amenazante a la vez. Él exigiría respuestas. Y estaba en su derecho.

Al fin y al cabo, hace casi diez años, yo había desaparecido de un día para otro sin decirle nada... estando embarazada de un hijo suyo.

.

..

...

* * *

Tal vez actualice el sábado. Como ya dije, son capítulos cortos, por lo que estaré subiendo seguido. ¡Besos!


End file.
